JAPAN WE'RE IN LOVE
by My beauty jeje
Summary: ONESHOOT! A YunJae Story. only for YunJae shippers. No Bashing, No Flammers. YunJae / BL/ TYPO(S) / READ AND REVIEW


Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : **M  
**

Genre : Romance, hurt, drama

Warning : BL, YAOI, Typos, cerita pasaran, OOC (mungkin ),jadi mohon dengan sangat sebelum membaca dibaca dulu bagian warning ini, tidak menerima bash kecuali kritik membangun, so please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini di plagiatkan oleh orang - orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**CAST :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**.**

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi saat melihat emak kite di Jepang di kota Saitama tempat HoMin mengadakan Konsernya, dan juga mengenai insiden 'Yogurt' yang sempat membuat heboh itu, serta penampilan emak dibandara yang (katanya) dadanya terlihat merah entah karena nyamuk atau sengatan binatang lainnya. Hanya emak danTuhan yang tau ya pemirsah.

Dan saya tetap membutuhkan tanggapan saran dan masukannya dari para readers semua dikotak reviewnya, atau yang memiliki informasi seputar keberadaan emak di Jepang kemarin yang sempat menbuat shippers, terutama saya melonjak - lonjak kegirangan melebihi kebahagaian saya ketika mendengar harga bawang yang udah lumayan turun *eh

Well,

Yorobeun, saranghaeyo...

Happy reading...

Dozo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JAPAN; WE'RE IN LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul  
**

"Yun, semua sudah kusiapkan hanya tinggal menambahkan handuk dan sikat gigi saja."

"Boo kau serius benar - benar tidak ingin ikut?"

"Yun kau lihat sendiri aku baru aja tiba dari Taiwan dan aku harus menyiapkan semua barang - barangmu ini, aku capek sekali Yun, mengertilah."

"Tapi ini konser 5 dome kami yang perdana boo, kau tega sekali..."

"Lagian apa pengaruhku jika aku ikut hmm?"

"Jelas beda boo, aku perlu tambahan energi dan semangat ketika di Saitama nanti."

"Energi? maksudmu?"

"Ne, aku memerlukanmu bo, kau tahu konser ini selama 3 hari berturut - turut, kalau kau tidak menemaniku malam harinya aku pasti kekurangan tenaga esok harinya, hehehe..."

"Yah! dasar mesumnya tak pernah hilang, huh..."

"Aku mesum hanya untukmu boo."

"Aku tahu!"

"Kalau begitu ikut ya? sini biar aku yang mengemasi barangmu..."

"Yah! Jung Yunho! kalau tidak kataku ya tidak!"

"Aku tidak dengar, aku tidak dengar...lalalaa...dududu..."

"Cih, sifat menyebalkannya tidak pernah menghilang, hhhh..."

Kim Jaejoong hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang saat sedang beradu argumen seperti ini bersama kekasihnya Jung Yunho, selalu saja ia yang harus menahan diri untuk menghadapi sikap menyebalkan namja Jung itu. Lihatlah saat ini, Jaejoong begitu kesalnya karena Yunho sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan alasan Jaejoong yang tak bisa ikut menemaninya ke Jepang.

Yunho bahkan tak mau mendengarkan saat bibir cherry merah itu mengemukakan alasannya, namja bermata sipit itu menutup telinganya berpura - pura tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba dari konser dan Fanmeetingnya di Taiwan tadi malam harus melayani si 'beruang' yang kelaparan hingga pagi harinya. Dan saat matanya baru saja terbuka ia sudah harus mendengar rengekan beruang manjanya untuk mengemasi barang - barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jepang besok. Mengapa harus Jaejoong? oh **come on**...Jung Yunho itu segala sesuatunya itu harus Jaejoong yang menyiapkannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana meletakkan sikat giginya, jam tangannya, kaus kakinya, bahkan pakaian dalamnya.

"Selesai...piuhhh, hah, melelahkan juga."

"Boo pakaianmu juga sudah kukemasi..."

"Yun, jangan terlalu keras kepala aku kan..."

"Berhentilah memajukan bibirmu itu, kau mau kumakan lagi, hmm?"

Belum selesai kalimat jaejoong yang diucapkannya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Yunho dengan cepat sudah memotongnya dengan ancaman yang membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, membayangkan semalam saja Yunho yang mengamuk diatas ranjang mereka sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong kesusahan berjalan pagi ini. Bahkan sakit dibawah tubuhnya saja belum hilang, dan kini Yunho akan 'memakannya' lagi? **No**.

"Kau begitu egois Jung..."

"Hanya kepadamu boo aku egois, kau membuatku selalu ingin menguasaimu, kau tahu itu?"

"Ne, aku sudah paham, hampir 13 tahun aku mengenalmu beruang..."

"Hahaha...ottokhe Boo? apakah kau menyesal?"

"Jelas saja, aku sangat menyesal!" Jawab Jaejoong sengit.

"Mwo? begitu ya? tega sekali." Kaget Yunho merasa kecewa dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku menyesal, aku menyesal mengapa tidak sedari lahir aku mengenalmu, Jung Yunho, beruang mesum, **my chubby** **hubby, my husband, mine**..."

"Yah boo, kau senang sekali membuat emosiku turun naik."

"Hahahaha, ha...emmhh, mpfhh...Yunhhh..."

"Sudah kukatakan, kau selalu membuat emosiku turun naik, dan kini kau benar-benar membuatku 'naik' boo...bersiaplah, ehmphh..."

Ternyata candaan Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho merasa emosinya naik telah membahayakan dirinya sendiri yang sudah dapat dipastikan akan tetap didalam kamar tempat mereka berada sekarang untuk beberapa jam kedepan, atau bahkan bisa sampai malam tiba mengingat Yunho yang akan berangkat ke Jepang esok harinya, yang pasti meminta asupan energi.

"Capek Yunhh...ahhh, yangh semalamhh ma-sihh sa-kitthh, aahhhhhh..." Jaejoong mengerang keras saat ujung runcing lidah Yunho bermain - main diseputar telinganya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu lubangmu boo, aku cuma ingin bermain - main sedikit saja, mmhhhh..." Permainan Yunho kini turun kebawah tepatnya kearah lehernya, tak sejengkalpun kulit leher mulus Jaejoong yang luput dari serangan beruang Jung itu. Seakan tak pernah puas Yunho menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit kulit leher tersebut, mengukir tanda kepemilikan seorang Jung Yunho dengan bekas berwarna merah tua.

"Yunnh, cukuphh...nanti dilihath o-ranghh, emhh...sshh...enghh..." Racau Jaejoong takut akan kegiatan suaminya itu berbekas lama.

"Ani boo, tak akan, aku tak begitu meghisapnya. Ehmm, berbaliklah sekarang..."

"Mwo? bu -bukankah kau berjanii hanya untuk bermain-main saja?" Ucap Jaejoong pelan,dirinya sangat ketakutan.

"Itu kataku tadi boo, sekarang aku berubah pikiran." Ujar Yunho enteng dan membalikkan tubuh jaejoong menjadikan namja cantik alami itu dalam keadaan tengkurap. Dilorotkannya sebatas betis boxer bergambar gajah yang dipakai Jaejoong sekarang, sedangkan ia sendiri entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan polos.

"Mmhhhhh...Yunhhh jebbal..."

"Ani boo, kau sudah membuatku kesal, tenang saja aku akan pelan-pelan." Ucap Yunho disela-sela kegiatan bibirnya yang tengah menjelajahi punggung Jaejoong yang dipenuhi tatto itu. Permukaan punggung yang begitu menggoda dimata musang itu telah basah dan mengkilat oleh jejak saliva Yunho.

Jaejoongpun tak dapat menahan desahannya. Desahan yang dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri karena siberuang yang sebentar lagi akan 'menungganginya' itu bila mendengar desahan merdunya maka sifat mesumnya akan meningkat hingga lima kali lipat. Dan benar saja...

"Boo desahanmu membuatku tak sabar lagiihh aahhhhhh..."

Jlebbb~

"ARGHHHH~kau tega Yun...hiks...hiks, umma...**appo**, hiks." Jaejoong terisak saat tanpa persiapan sama sekali Yunho telah memasukkan miliknya yang berukuran jumbo itu dibelakangnya. Saat ini benda yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu telah tertanam sempurna didalam lubang sempit Jaejoong yang masih terasa sakit akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Mianhe, tapi besok kita sudah berpisah, aku harus benar-benar menggunakan kesempatan ini boo, sampai besok pagi aku tak akan melepaskanmu, kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa Yun? Ahhh...**appo**, hiks..." Tanya bibir cherry itu disela-sela erangan sakitnya saat Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Kecuali kau setuju ikut denganku ke Jepang,"

"Hhhhh...**arraso**, aku akan menelepon Su ie adakah jadwal untuk seminggu kedepan." Jawab Jaejoong dengan pasrah. Sepertinya ia benar - benar menyerah menghadapi sifat manja **Yunnie bear**nya.

"Nah begitu, kenapa tidak dari tadi, Jung Jaejoong." Ejek Yunho karena merasa menang.

"Yah, jangan merubah margaku, ahhh...ahhhh, Yunhh kau bilang akan berhentiehhh, kau curangghh..." Protes Jaejoong karena begitu ia protes Yunho langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"Tidak akan boo, aku idak bisa menyia-nyiakan lubang surgaku ini, hehehe..."

"Yah Jung Yunho! aku membencimu!"

"Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis boo."

'...'

"Boo..."

'...'

"Merajuk eoh?"

Yunho menghentikan sementara gerakan pinggulnya ketika dilihatnya sang kekasih yang tengah 'ditunggangi'nya itu tidak menjawabnya. Yunho seketika terpaku saat ditatapnya punggung yang dihiasi tatto itu bergetar halus, sementara kepala sicantik itu tertelungkup diatas bantal, kebetulan posisi Jaejoong sedari tadi dalam keadaan tengkurap, namun kali ini ia membenamkan wajahnya dibantalnya lebih dalam lagi, lebih tepatnya ia tengah berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Boo, **mianhe**...**mianhe** boo..."

Yunho yang baru menyadari keegoisannya buru-buru menarik 'miliknya' yang masih tertancap dilubang belakang Jaejoong, dan menaikkan kembali boxer yang dipakai Jaejoong yang dilorotkannya hingga kebetis sebelumnya.

"Boo, aku menyesal, **mianhe**, jangan diam seperti itu, kalau kau marah kau boleh memukulku, menonjok mukaku. apa saja..." Ujar Yunho begitu pasrahnya. Sedang Jaejoong masih terus terisak.

"Yunnie **pabo**! hiks..."

" Ne aku memang pabo, mianhe boo." Yunho sedikit lega, biarpun dikatakan pabo, asal mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong kembali itu sudah cukup.

"Kau selalu memaksaku, kau tidak pernah merasa bagaimana berada dibawah saat junior besarmu itu menghujam holeku, sakit tahu!" Marah Jaejoong penuh emosi. Salahkan Yunho yang selalu memintah jatahnya, apalagi setelah Jaejoong bepergian dari keluar negeri, beruang lapar itu selalu minta dilayani.

"**Arraso** boo,** kajja** kita tidur saja, mumpung ini masih siang, malam hari nanti kita persiapkan semua barangmu, ottokhe?"

'...'

"Masih merajuk, eoh?" Goda Yunho saat melihat kekasih cantiknya itu kembali mendiamkannya, ditindihnya tubuh kurus Jaejoong dan dihujaninya bagian wajah Jaejoong dengan ciumannya dari arah belakang, mengakibatkan Jaejoong yang menggelinjang kegelian apalagi saat ciuman membabi buta itu bersarang disekitar telinganya.

"Ahh, hhahhaha...hahaha...hentikan Yun..." Teriak Jaejoong kegelian, wajahnya digerak-gerakkannya sedemikian rupa untuk menghindari serangan Yunho tersebut, namun percuma melawan tenaga beruang yang sepuluh kali lebih besar dari tenaganya itu.

"Tak akan kuhentikan sebelum kau memberiku aegyo terbaikmu Jung jaejoong."

"Yunhhh...hahaha...geliii, hentikan, jebbal Yun..hahaha..."

" **Never**!" Yunho bertambah semangat menyerang Jaejoong dari belakang.

" Yah, beruang, dasar mesum! gelii Yun..." Jaejoong berusaha berontak dari bawah tubuh kekasihnya itu,namun sama sekali tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkannya karena dihimpit badan Yunhoo yang lebih besar dan sangat berat tentunya.

"**Oppaaa,** **jebbal**..." Rengek Jaejoong mengeluarkan rayuan andalannya. Ia sangat mengerti, Yunho tidak akan berkutik lagi jika ia memasang puppy eyesnya dan bertindak genit dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'oppa' khas Yeoja.

"Hehehe, coba begitu daritadi, kajja kita tidur saja..." Ajak Yunho sembari menarik tubuh kecil Jaejoong kedalam pelukan eratnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

**Jepang...**

Sudah hampir satu minggu terhitung dari keberangkatanya Jaejoong berada di Jepang bersama sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah sibuk mempersiakan konser perdana mereka yang bertajuk 5 domes concert di Jepang. Dan saat ini mereka berada di kota Saitama yang hanya beberapa menit dari pusat kota Tokyo. Jaejoong dengan sabarnya mengikuti kemana saja sang kekasih pergi. Saat ini ia sedang menunggui Yunho yang tengah latihan koreografi bersama sang maknae didalam sebuah ruangan tertutup tentu saja.

"Kalian mau kuambilkan minuman dingin?" Teriak Jaejoong kearah dua pemuda yang tengah melakukan gerakan-gerakan **dance** dengan iringan irama musik yang diputar bersama beberapa orang namja lain.

"Ne hyung aku mau!" Teriak namja yang mempunyai tinggi melebihi kekasihnya itu.

Tak berapa lama ketiga namja yang diketahui adalah Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin dan Kim Jaejoong duduk dilantai studio latihan tersebut. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang duduk bersebelahan saling menyandarkan bahu masing -masing, sesekali Yunho bertingkah manja kepada kekasihnya itu.

Yunho sengaja berbuat begitu demi untuk membuat Maknae jelmaan tiang listrik dihadapan mereka sekarang itu iritasi, mereka sangat suka membuat Changmin sangat risih dengan kemesraan mereka yang tak dapat dibendung untuk dipamerkan.

Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang berada di Jepang dimana para fans dan shippers mereka sangat menghormati privasi artisnya dan tidak mengambil foto secara lancang. Mereka sudah terlihat puas hanya dengan menyaksikan kemesraan yang Yunho dan Jaejoong tunjukkan didepan mereka tanpa ada bukti untuk disebarkan.

Yunho teringat saat ia dan Jaejoong berada di Jepang beberapa tahun lalu, seorang fans tak sengaja memergoki mereka yang tengah berciuman disebuah toko es krim dihari ulang tahun Jaejoong saat itu. Dan fans itu sama sekali tidak mengambil gambar mereka. Jepang adalah kota cinta bagi keduanya.

"Yun, pagi tadi ada seorang fan yang memergokiku ketika berada disekitar hotel saat aku keluar berbelanja." Ucap Jaejoong gusar, ia takut keberadaannya di Jepang diketahui banyak orang dan tentu saja imbasnya akan mengganggu Yunho yang tengah memepersiapkn konser mereka hari pertama di Saitama.

"Lalu apa yang diucapkannya saat melihatmu boo..."

" Dia berkata, "Jaejoong ah, senang melihatmu disini."

"Mwo? dia berkata begitu?" Kaget Yunho.

"Kalian itu sekali-sekali menyenangkan hati para shippers dong, ciuman didepan mereka, yang mesra." Kali ini sang maknae menimpali dengan asal.

"Yah maknae! jika begitu akan sia-sia usaha kami selama 4 tahun terakhir ini berusaha tidak menampakkan diri bersama - sama didepan media apapun, apalagi mengumbar kemesraan." Tukas Jaejoong.

"Hahaha...kukira kalian sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk muncul dihadapan publik, terus terang Jae hyung, keluarnya Jae hyung dari TVXQ ini membuatku sedikit bernafas lega..."

"Yah teganya kau maknae!" Potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Ani, bukan begitu Jae hyung, keluarnya Jae hyung membuat pekerjaaanku sebagai cockblocker menghilang dengan sendirinya. Kalau dulu kalian selalu membuatku kalang kabut kerepotan menghalangi aksi kalian yang benar - benar tidak tahu tempat itu, huh!" Kesal Changmin mengingat kejadian - kejadian diwaktu yang lalu bersama hyung aka ummanya itu.

"Wahahaha, dan sekarang kami bebas melakukan apa saja jika berada didekatmu eoh?" Ucap Yunho yang mulai mempermainkan sang maknae dengan menarik Jaejoong keatas pangkuannya.

"Yah! jangan berbuat konyol didepanku!" Changmin menjadi histeris sendiri saat Jaejoong yang sudah berada dipangkuan Yunho saat itu langsung menyambar bibir hati dihadapannya dan disambut dengan suka cita oleh pemilik bibir hati tersebut dan dapat ditebak kejadian apa setelahnya.

"Emphh, aunghhh, mpphh...Yunhhh..."

"Mphhhh...boo..."

"Yah, hentikan! aishh."

Kedua makhluk itu sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi keadaan sekeliling mereka yang masih terlihat lalu lalang para **dancer** karena mereka habis mengadakan latihan untuk penamilan mereka nanti malam.

"Yah! kubilang hentikan! masih saja!"

Bentakan 3 oktaf Changmin membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu kompak menoleh kearah objek yang dibentak Changmin barusan, namun objek itu dengan santainya meneruskan kegiatan bibir mereka. Untungnya semua **dancer** yang mengisi penampilan TVXQ malam ini semuanya berkelamin namja, sehingga Yunjae tidak perlu was-was, lagian hubungan sejenis di Jepang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi masyarakatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong baru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jeritan Changmin tak lagi dapat menghentikan kegiatan mereka tadi. Sementara Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah snack keripik kentang ukuran Jumbo itupun sangat bingung menghadapi kedua hyungnya ini, untungnya mereka tengah berada di Jepang, dimana masyarakatnya sudah tidak asing lagi jika dua namja dipergoki tengah berciuman ditengah keramaian.

Dan Changmin merasa sangat frustasi, walaupun ini di Jepang ia tetap saja khawatir jika diantara mereka yang menyaksikan adegan live YunJae tadi sempat mengambil gambar dan menyebarkannya. Cukup sudah ia melihat Jae hyungnya beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah menangis tersedu karena perkataan tajam dari Jung **ahjumma** yang melarang mereke menunjukkan kemesraan didepan umum.

"Boo, kau ingin berjalan-jalan? kajja aku temani, kurasa masih sempat waktunya masih banyak." Tanya Yunho setelah melepaskan Tautan bibir mereka, masih dengan Jaejoong yang berda dipangkuannya, jari telunjuk Yunho mengusap pelan bekas saliva yang tertempel dibibir **Pout** Jaejoong.

"Umm, aku dengar disekitar sini ada toko yang menjual Yogurt yang lezat, aku mau Yun..."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

"Kajja kita kesana."

.

.

"mmm...lezatnya, coba aku minta punyamu, mmm..."

"Aku heran boo, kau begitu menggemari Yogurt yang rasanya sangat asam ini."

"Dan aku heran kenapa kau justru kurang suka dengan rasa lezat Yogurt ini, kau tahu bear, yogurt ini adalah makanan kesehatan, baik jika kita ingin menjalankan diet alami. Lihat perut dan pipimu itu, **ahjussi** gendut, hehehe..."

" Yah, kau mengejekku ya! siapa **ahjussi** gendut hah?"

"Siapa lagi, hahaha** my chubby hubby**..."

Kedua namja tampan dan cantik itu kini telah berada di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai disudut kota Saitama, keduanya duduk disebuah bangku dibawah pohon rindang. Beruntung tak seorangpun yang berani menegur mereka, meskipun tak sedikit yang menoleh saat melintas didepan mereka. Yah itulah Jepang, negara yang sangat menghormati privasi orang lain.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan menikmati rasa asam dari makanan kegemaran Jaejoong itu. Untung saja Yunho diijinkan untuk keluar sebentar mengingat padatnya aktifitasnya mempersiapkan konser mereka dikota Saitama ini.

Yunho merasa iba melihat kekasihnya yang sedari tiba di Jepang belum sama sekali bejalan berduaan dengannya, sedangkan besok ia sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Beruntung kedua sahabat Jepang mereka Fukutaro dan Yamapi selalu bisa menemani kapan saja Jaejoong membutuhkan mereka. Yunho sudah memepercayai kedua sahabat Jaejoong yang merupakan sahabatnya juga.

"Kajja Yun sudah waktunya kita pulang, kau sudah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk malam nanti." Ajak Jaejoong kemudian dengan menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

"Arraso boo, tapi aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku sebelumnya, aku sedih besok kau sudah harus kembali, dan kita mesti berpisah lagi..." Rengut Yunho merasa tidak rela jika Jaejoong akan pulang duluan.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Tanya Jaejoong penasaran, ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan kekasih tampannya itu, mengingat hanya dalam hitungan jam lagi mereka akan berpisah. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa diantara pejalan kaki yang menoleh curiga kepada kedua namja ini, untunglah keduanya memakai masker untuk menyamarkan sedikit wajah familiar mereka.

**"Kiss me here...now..."** Ucap Yunho dengan tegas dan memposisikan tubuhnya dihadapan namja cantiknya yang saat ini tengah memperbesar bulatan mata indahnya demi mendengar permintaannya barusan.

"Yun, kau gila! disini, ahh jebbal..." Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan keraguannya karena melihat banyaknya lalu lalang orang - orang di Taman tersebut.

"**Now, or never** Jung Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"A-aku...ahh, Yun, bagaimana jika ada yang mengambil gambar kita saat ki..."

"Arraso aku mengerti, kajja kita pulang, aku harus berlatih untuk malam nanti." Yunho yang terlihat sangat kecewa memutar badannya dan dengan cepat memutar badannya meninggalkan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terpaku dikejauhan.

'Cih, keras kepala, awas kau Jung Yuhno' Sungut Jaejoong dalam hati, dan langsung mengejar kekasihnya yang hampir menghilang ditelan keramaian.

**GREBB!**

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Tuan Jung!"

"Boo, apa yang...mphhh...mmm, emmfphh...ahhh..."

Yunho sedikit terkesiap saat tangan halus Jaejoong menariknya kasar dan membalikkan badannya kehadapannya, membuka maskernya dan melemparnya sembarangan, lalu bibir cehrry itu menyerang bibir hatinya dengan ganas diantara lalu lalang pejalan kaki disana. Untuk beberapa menit keduanya sejenak melupakan dimana mereka berada sekarang, mereka terlalu terlena dengan nikmatnya kehangatan benda kenyal milik keduanya yang tengah berperang memperebutkan dominasi didalam rongga mulut mereka.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua namja itu saat ini, keduanya hanya memikirkan jika besok mereka sudah akan berpisah. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda keduanya untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Jaejoong yang kedua kakinya harus berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup mencolok malah semakin mendorong tangannya yang berada dibelakang leher Yunho agar memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka berciuman ditengah keramaian jalan. Sebelumnya Jaejoong yang tengah mabuk 'merengek' agar Yunho menciumnya ditengah keramaian jalan kota Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan kali ini Yunholah yang 'merengek' agar Jaejoong mau menciumnya.

"Hah...hah...hah...**gomawo** boo, aku tak menyangka kau mau melakukannya." Ucap Yunho disela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Yah, cepat berlalu dari sini! sebelum mereka mengenali wajah mesummu itu Tuan Jung!" Tukas Jaejoong dengan menyeret lengan Yunho agar segera menjauh dari situ. Jaejoong sedikit menyesal mengapa ia dengan cerobohnya membuang masker yang dikenakan mereka tadi.

"Wajahmu merah, nyonya Jung...hahaha..." Goda Yunho dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke Hotel.

"Diam kau beruang! berhenti menyamakanku dengan yeoja, atau aku tak mau menghadiri pertunjukkanmu malam ini!" Ancam Jaejoong dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki tak terima Yunho mengejeknya demikian.

"Boo, mana ada namja menghentak - hentakan kakinya bila sedang kesal..." Sindir Yunho puas.

"Kubilang diam, atau tak akan kuberi jatah kau malam ini!"

"Mwo? jadi kau akan memberiku jatah malam ini ini boo? **Yatta**!" Teriak Yunho kegirangan, tak sadar ia meloncat - loncat kegirangan ditengah jalan kota Saitama sore hari itu.

"Ahh SH*T! kenapa bisa aku salah ngomong ya..." Rutuk Jaejoong menyesal atas apa yang sudah dikatakannya.

"Boo, bersiaplah...kupastikan saat kau pulang nanti akan kutunjukkan kepada shippers hasil perbuatanku, hehehe..."

"Yun ah, berhenti menakuti seperti itu..."

Kali ini nada suara Jaejoong berubah 500 derajat, tidak membentak lagi seperti tadi. Tampaknya ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan dan nyawanya malam ini yang berada ditangan beruang mes...ah ani, beruang tampannya.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**YUNJAE IS ALWAYS REAL**

**REVIEW PLEASE..^^**

**TWITTER: Peya_ok**


End file.
